On My Own
by RickxDynamo
Summary: Kim goes to Pan Globals..... Kat takes her place......... The thoughts that revolve around the three and the rest of the team...... Sorry bad at Summaries.. R/R Please.... PLEASE NOTE>> I took this from my Previous Name Rickey-52786... I DID NOT steal it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics " On My Own " they belong to Katie Holmes. This story is hard to explain; but I'll give it a shot. It is basically revolving around " A Different Shade of Pink " era. It involves the thoughts of Kim/Tommy/Kat. If you have any questions. Please e-mail them to me at lil_jay_16_86@yahoo.com or rickeywells84@yahoo.com  
  
On My Own  
  
By: Rickey-52786  
  
On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone  
  
I walk with him till morning  
  
Without him   
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I loose my way  
  
I close my eyes   
  
And he has found me...  
  
Kimberly sighed as she sat down on the plane next to her coach. She couldn't help but think about all the things she would be leaving behind. One thing in particular was Tommy; by going to this conference it meant giving up 3 years of love that she felt for him; but Kat was right, some things you have to give up to get to where you want to go, and if that meant giving up her one true love she would do it and she did.  
  
It would be 4 hours before her plane would touch down in Miami and from there she would be moving to her permanent home through the Pan Global Tournaments. On the corner of 5th and Main was a fairly tall but decent apartment complex. The building must have been at least a thousand stories high because for someone to be as fit as Kim, she struggled up to the 15th floor.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment to find a beige carpeted floor with hard wood flooring in the kitchen. She put her hand over her mouth in awe as she continued to take the grand tour of her new home. Her jaw dropped as she reached the bedroom area of the apartment; for in front of her was a queen-size canopy bed with pink drapes coming down the sides. It was something Kimberly had always wanted.  
  
Her coach walked in behind her  
  
" So, what do you think? " He asked, eagerly awaiting the reaction from Kim.  
  
" It's..it's wonderful. I can't believe all of this is for me! " She replied  
  
" Believe it." to be a coach, he seemed to want Kimberly to have what she needed while she was staying in Miami. " There is already some condiments in the refrigerator. If you need me you can always call me. I'm just 3 floors down. " Coach Davenport said.  
  
*****  
  
Kimberly sat in an Indian-position as she unpacked her belongings from what suitcases she had brought along. In the bottom of her green suitcase was a silver frame with a picture of her mom and dad. She took it out and laid it over on the nightstand on the left side of her bed. Beneath the spot where the first picture had lain, there was another of herself with her Ranger Team.  
  
Kimberly placed it on the other table on the opposite side of her other. She got up and walked through the living room. She kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the black leather couch that sat vertically in the middle of the room.  
  
She relaxed and got to thinking if she really did the right thing.  
  
' Man, I bet you anything Zedd is causing havoc right now! And I'm not there to stop it! Damn it Kimberly! Kat will do fine! this is what you want. Don't let something like that get in front of your dreams! ' Kim thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Tommy walked into his house, sighing as he shut the door. He lazily walked over to his sofa, laid down and thought intently.  
  
' Man, Kim's really gone. I sort of feel alone now; but on the other hand, I have Kat too; but I can't just use her to replace Kim. Ugh! I don't know what to do. ' he thought to himself. ' Focus Tommy, you have a team to lead, don't let lust get in the way of things.' he added.  
  
He, turn the television on to a local music channel. He bobbed his head along to the music until he couldn't bob any longer. He rolled over and fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
*****  
  
It was just turning dark as Kat sat on a limb of a tree. It was where she came when she needed to think. Tonight was more than a reason to come and ponder upon things.  
  
She looked up into the dark, navy blue sky. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the Little Dipper looking brighter than ever.  
  
' Reminds me of home ' she thought to herself.  
  
She leaned back, placing her back against the bark of the tree.  
  
' Oh, Kim, I hope everything goes well with Pan Globals. I swear, if it takes everything within me, I will make you proud. ' she thought. ' I know it had to be rough leaving everyone behind. I mean, they are practically your family; but I'm really sorry you gave up the love of your life to go pursue your dream. I don't think anyone else could have done it; but you don't have to worry, I will take very good care of him.' she thought to herself again, as if she thought Kim could every word that she thought.  
  
She hopped down from the tree and headed for home. Still thinking of the responsibilities that she had overwhelmingly accepted. She disappeared into the darkness.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this. I hope it also unfolds a little more as the story continues. 


End file.
